The invention relates to a passenger seat for a motor vehicle which is adjustable in the lengthwise direction of the vehicle and includes a backrest with a head support supported vertically thereon and adjustable with respect thereto.
Headrests attached to the backrest of a passenger vehicle seat provide optimum protection for passengers, in the case of an accident, when they are positioned at a level even with the head of the passenger or driver. Since vehicle occupants will vary in height, the headrest must be individually adjusted according to the height of the passenger or driver, raised for taller persons and lowered for shorter passengers. Vehicle passengers, however, often do not bother to adjust the height of the headrest because it is inconvenient, so that as a practical matter the headrests are rarely at the right level. The result of this is that in an accident, passengers run the risk of sustaining severe injuries, in particular to the neck vertebrae, due to the fact that maladjusted headrests will not offer protection.